The Dragon's Guardian
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Long ago, before Lucy Heartfilia was even born, the council chose her for a task. The council chose her to be the guardian of The Last Dragon Prince. She's trained her whole life for this. Lucy is ready for it. You can even say that she was literally born ready. She's ready for the danger. She's ready for the adventure. But most of all, she's ready to protect Him.
1. Prologue

_**The Dragon's Guardian: Prologue**_

 **Summary: Long ago, before Lucy Heartfilia was even born, the council chose her for a task. The council chose her to be the guardian of The Last Dragon Prince. She's trained her whole life for this. Lucy is ready for it. You can even say that she was literally born ready. She's ready for the danger. She's ready for the adventure. But most of all, she's ready to protect** _ **Him**_ **from the up-coming war between humans, mages and demons.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Just the plot I swear!**

"I cannot believe that you are leaving."

Lucy Heartfilia paused at her packing. She turned over to see Princess Hisui standing by her open door to her room with her head bent down and Lucy could see tears falling from her dark green eyes. Lucy dropped her favorite white tank top on her suitcase full of other clothes and necessities. She ran towards her best friend ever since they were little, and gave her a tight warm hug.

The two beautiful young women started crying over each other's shoulders. Lucy gently used a hand to run down Hisui's wavy green hair. "We all knew that this day was about to come greenie."

Hisui laughed at Lucy's little nickname for her. When the two of them pulled away, Hisui wiped her eyes with her hands. "I know, I know. It's just that," she hiccupped loudly. "I am really going to miss you."

Lucy smiled kindly at her. She leaned to wipe a tear that was coming down from her friend's cheek with her pinky finger. "You do realize that we have cell phones right? I can FaceTime you every single day!"

Hisui rolled her eyes as she pulled out a pink IPhone from her back pocket and stared at the black screen. "I now know why Father always wanted me to avoid technology. It is really hard to use and I don't like it."

Lucy shook her blonde haired head and laughed at Hisui's cluelessness. "You'll get the hang of it! I promise!"

Hisui scoffed at Lucy's optimistic tone of voice. She watched Lucy zipped her two big pink suitcases and used her strength to pull them down from her bed. Hisui raised a green eyebrow. "You would like me to get Arcadios to help you with those?" she asked, pointing at them. "It looks really heavy for you."

Lucy shook her head fast when she turned back around to pick up her big duffle bag and used a hook to have tied down to her suitcases. "Nope!" she said, pulling on the handles. "That's why they got these."

Hisui nodded her head and tapped her foot. "Can I at least send some guards with you to the port? You are my best friend, and I would hate it if something were to happen to you."

Lucy groaned at her friend's concern for her and laughed. "Hisui! Did you forget that we are celestial wizards?! I don't need guards to protect me you know!"

Hisui put up her hands in defeat and shook her head. "Okay, okay! I see your point." The two of them looked at each other for several moments. Hisui turned her head away slightly away from her. "Just be careful."

Hisui shoulders tensed when she felt Lucy hug her one last time. "Aren't I always careful?"

Hisui cocked her head to the side and scoffed. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Lucy huffed, crossed her arms over her big chest, and pouted at her. "No," she muttered. Her eyes started to burn again as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "I promise that I will call you when I land and when I find The Prince."

Hisui pointed a finger at her with a smile on her face. "You better. I'll be waiting on that call."

Lucy nodded her head and laughed. "Just please don't sit near the phone all day alright?"

Hisui raised an eyebrow and shrugged her left shoulder. "I make no promises."

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Hisui one last time before finally leaving her room. Hisui and Lucy did not speak all the way up until a car pulled up in front of the gate at the castle when the two women gave each other one lasting hug. "Good-bye," Hisui whispered. "I will see you soon."

Lucy cried into Hisui's shoulders as she pulled her friend closer to her. "Yes, yes you will. Thank you for everything."

The two of them pulled back, holding each other with their arms on each of their shoulders and smiled at each other. Hisui nodded at a guard, ordering him silently to help place Lucy's bags into the trunk of a black silk car.

Lucy stepped into the car and a guard closed the door behind her as she quickly rolled down the window with a push of a button and waved frantically as the car drove away.

Lucy kept waving at the disappearing Hisui until she can no longer see the beautiful green headed Princess of Fiore. Lucy stared at the passing trees as the car drove further and further away from the castle.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly and reached into her pocket to pull out a set of keys. She doesn't have much, only ten she counted. She touches each key gently as she looked up at the car window, suddenly feeling nervous. Lucy opened her big brown eyes and took several deep breaths.

She's ready. She was born ready. She's practically made for this. She's ready for the danger. She's ready for the adventure. She's damn sure ready to be the guardian of the last Fire Dragon Prince! Well, whoever he may be, she sure hopes that he is ready for her!

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! It has been a long while since I even wrote a long chaptered story! I've been wanting to write one, but I always had a writer's block and this is my FIRST ever FT chaptered story ever! Yes, I have written a few one-shots so this IS A HUGE STEP!**

 **What's it about? Its set in modern times. You know, with cars, phones, TVs all that jazz and in my story a war is about to begin but everyone needs one thing; The Last Fire Prince Dragon and that is Natsu Dragneel. They all want to use him because he is VERY powerful (Well duh!) and humans, demons and evil mages, want to use his power for their own purposes. Therefore, the council wants to protect him and chose Lucy as his guardian to guard him to fight with him/ for him if he is ever in danger of being captured or killed. So yea, I don't wanna give TOO much away, but that's the majority of it so far! I am really excited so I hope that you guys can give this story a chance!**

 **PS: I am also looking for a beta reader! So if you are interested, please PM me!**

 **Review and tell me what you guys think of the prologue! I have chapter one already written, I just gotta type it and it should be up sometime soon and I am half way down writing down chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter One: Hargeon Town: Part One

**The Dragon's Guardian: Chapter One: Hargeon Town Part One**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I own nothing but the plot of the story. Though, some of these chapters may remind you of the Anime so I don't really own those that would remind you of the episodes.**

 **Warnings: Violence, Blood, Language, Adult Themes throughout the story!**

Lucy stepped off the boat, breathing the fresh salty sea air of Hargeon Town. Lucy smiled as she watched the hustle and bustle of people walking around in small groups, shopping and having fun as they talked and laughed.

Lucy blinked when she saw a black silk car pull up in front of her. Lucy stared in confused when a handsome young man stepped out. He smiled at her, showing his bright white perfect teeth. "Hello Miss Heartfilia," he said, flipping back his black bang behind his ear. He bent down lowly to the ground, making Lucy getting nervous when she saw people were staring at her as they walked by. "I was ordered by Princess Hisui to take you to the Hargeon Hotel," he stood up from the ground and walked over to pick up her suitcases and duffle bag. "I'll load these up for you!"

Lucy's shoulders tensed when she watched him place her bags in the back of the trunk. "She never told me this!"

The handsome man closed the trunk, turned around and smiled at her. "She called me five minutes before your ship came to the port," he cocked his head to the side. "She also told me to tell you to check your phone."

Lucy groaned as she went to pull out her phone out of her small pink purse that was hanging off her wrist. She pressed a button and sure enough, there was indeed a text message from Hisui that appeared to have sent only a few moments ago.

 _There should be a car to take you to the Hotel. Everything is already paid for._

Lucy rolled her eyes at her best friend as she put away her phone back into her pink purse. "Uh, thank you," she muttered.

The man nodded his head at her and opened the backseat car door for Lucy. Lucy sighed as she stepped inside the car. "My name is Jason, Miss Heartfilia," he told her as he was closing the door.

Lucy bit her lower lip with a roll of her eyes. "Lucy is fine Jason. I actually hate it when people call me Miss Heartfilia."

Jason nodded once at her before walking around the car to get into the driver's side. Lucy sighed as the car drove away from the port and leaned back against the seat to relax while gazing into the city before her. Before she knew it, she quickly fell asleep.

"Miss Lucy," Lucy groaned when she opened her eyes to see Jason next to her, shaking her shoulder. "We are here at the Hotel."

Lucy stepped out of the car. She looked at the old fashion hotel that looks pretty in shape even though it has been around for nearly a hundred years. It's a dark red three story dark blue building, with flowers of all kinds surrounding the front entrance.

Jason grabbed her bags from the car and walked ahead from her. Lucy followed close behind as they entered the hotel lobby. Lucy looked around and saw an older pretty black-haired woman sitting behind the front desk. The woman looked up at them when they had walked up to her. "Hello! Welcome to Hargeon Hotel!" She smiled, "How many rooms are we looking at?" She asked kindly, her hands focusing on the key board.

"Um," Lucy said, looking around the empty lobby. "I believe that there's already a room set up for me."

The woman nodded her at her every word. "Can I get your name?"

Lucy cleared her throat. "Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy told her with a smile.

The woman behind the counter beamed when she found Lucy's name on the computer screen. "Yes! I see you right here!" The woman hummed. "Your room number is 915!"

Lucy nodded her head at her. "Thank you so much," she peaked down at the woman's name. "Crystal!"

Crystal waved her off, handing her a card key to her room. Jason and Lucy walked down the hall that was filled with elevators. "It's this one, Miss Lucy!" Jason yelled out, pointing at an elevator on the far right of the hallway.

Lucy felt a vein popping up on top of her forehead as she growled lowly. "Just freaking Lucy would've been fine," she muttered under her breath, meeting up with Jason just as the doors of the elevator opened.

Elevator music greeted them when they had stepped inside and Lucy sighed deeply as she watched the arrow going up from one to level five. Jason and Lucy did not talk all the way up until she saw the room 915. She pulled out her key card that Crystal had given her and swiped it down once. A beaming sound signaled, meaning that the card key had worked.

Lucy turns towards Jason and placed a hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side. "I think I got it from here, Jason."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "A-Are you sure Miss Lucy? I was told by—"

Lucy held up a hand to stop Jason from speaking. "I don't know what Princess Hisui ordered for you to do, but she knows that I can handle myself. Thank you for taking me to the hotel, Jason."

Jason bent down low mid-way. "You're very welcome, Miss Lucy. Have a nice stay at Hargeon."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she watched him walk back down towards the hallway and disappeared on an elevator.

"It's FUCKING Lucy!" She yelled, balling up her fists at her sides. "I swear to fucking god," Lucy muttered, walking into her room and placed her belongings on top of the purple themed bed. "I am going to kill Hisui," she paused, placing a finger underneath her chin. "Wait, I can't do that, cause then I'll get killed!"

Lucy groaned and hopped onto the bed. "I'm so sleepy," she yawned, stretching out her arms. "I'm going to take a nap." She said as she grabbed a nearby heart shaped pink pillow. "And then I will look around." She looked at a picture of a windmill that was hanging on the wall in front of her, closed her eyes, and went straight to sleep.

 **AN: Yes! Chapter one done and completed! Yes, I usually write out my stories in a journal and then type them. I don't know why, but I have been doing since like a long time lol. Anyways, here is the first chapter of The Dragon's Guardian, which I hope that everyone will like! I am STILL looking for a beta if ANYONE is interested in being my beta reader!**

 **Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
